Round 8899.50241201 to the nearest whole number.
Explanation: Since 8899.50241201 is between 8899 and 8899+1=8900, rounding to the nearest whole number will give either 8899 or 8900. Since 0.50241201 is bigger than 0.5, we find that 8899.50241201 is closer to $\boxed{8900}.$